This invention relates to a simple and inexpensive light transmitter for transmitting natural light between a skylight located in or near the roof of a house and an opening in or near the ceiling of a room within the house. The invention also relates to a method for making and installing such a light transmitter.
The usual approach to providing for such light transmission is to carefully construct with wooden studs and plaster board a light shaft that interconnects the skylight and the ceiling opening. More specifically, a carpenter carefully locates, fits, and fastens the studs, cut to precise length and shape, between the roof and the ceiling, positioning the studs so as to form a box-like framework extending between the skylight and ceiling opening. Then sheets of plaster board or the like, carefully cut to appropriate size, are fastened to the inside of the framework to provide a smooth imperforate surface, following which such surface is suitably finished, as by plastering and/or painting.
Planning and building such a light shaft is quite time-consuming and requires considerable carpentry skill.